hippies and goveners
by Mimi1997
Summary: Bella is a hippy who has come to protest a new satelite that govener Cullen approved of. Slight mentionanig of drugs but no usage. AU All human.


I'm a hippy. Whatever you want to call it and, contrary to popular belief, I don't do drugs. Though I do go to a lot of fundraisers to try and aware people of the dangers of the world so, does that make me a hippie? Yeah sometimes I do wear psychedelic and peace signs on my clothes but I don't do the whole "drug thing". Society dictates I'm a hippy though.

Tomorrow I'm going to city hall to protest the new satellite that governor Cullen is trying to get put over our town. Why do we need a satellite over Forks anyway? I go to sleep early hoping the new day that is, hopefully, not going to be as bad as I think.

The next morning I wake up, take a shower, and make breakfast. I put on my psychedelic shirt and my "hippy" glasses then fix my hair up with a rubber band. My boss is a hippie (kind of) and understands why I took the day off. I pack the car with the signs Alice and I painted yesterday.

I get in my car and got my friend Alice's house. I honk three times to let her know I'm outside and wait five minutes before calling her on her phone. A loud knock on the window alerts me to the fact that she is outside my car and that I was so distracted that I didn't even see her coming.

"How long till we get there? Because I have some ZZZZ's to catch up on."Alice says.

"About an hour two tops. You want me to put on the classical station to help you fall asleep?" I ask.

"Sure."Alice grabs the recliner tool and puts the seat back.

Through the whole car ride I think, Huh would my life had been different had I had followed Edward, the schools nerd, to Yale like I had planned? Would I have got my dream house? Who knows, can't go back now though. I don't remember much about Edward only that he went to Yale hmmm. I pull up to the curb and gently shake Alice awake.

"Chica," she says, "You couldn't let me sleep a little longer?"

"Nope," I respond, "we're here."

We grab the signs out of the car and make it to the crowd gathering at the center of city hall's yard. And suddenly breakfast comes back at me.

"Alice, I have to go NOW!" I scream over the loud screeches of the crowd.

"Go then it's about to get good." She responds.

I give her my sign and rush inside city hall to try and find a bathroom. I walk to the front desk where a woman with brown hair is talking on the phone.

"Excuse me," I say, "Where is your restroom." She points to the elevator and starts writing on a note pad. She tears it off for me and motions for me to read it before going back to her phone call.

**Fifth floor to the right can't miss it.**

I nod my head to her in thanks and head to the elevator. Pressing the number five I wait for a bit and the elevator doors ding close. Two minutest go buy and the doors open. I rush out and follow the lady's directions and find the bathroom in no time. After finishing my business, I wash my hands and walk out.

Heading to the elevator, I try and think again what would have happened had I went to Yale. I get so lost in my thoughts I run into a guy with a suit on.

"Excuse me." I mumble and walk around him heading to the elevator suit guy follows me. I press ground level and wait for the doors to close.

The ding comes each time we pass a floor.

5 ding

4 ding

3 di-Bam!

The elevator car shakes and the lights go off and the emergency lights come on. Suit guy tries to use the emergency phone but sighs angrily when he picks it.

"Any answer." I say.

"No nothing" he slides down the wall "I guess we're stuck here."

I slide down the wall right next to him, leaning my head against the wall.

"So" I said "What are you here for?"

Suit guy began to laugh hysterically.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"You asked that as if we were in prison." He continues to laugh while I just stare blankly at him. He notices I'm not laugh with him and stops.

"Any way I'm here for the satellite." My face lights up.

"So what are your thoughts on the satellite?"I ask.

"Well personally, I don't think we need the satellite. Why would someone want to put a satellite over Forks?" He says.

"I know right."

"But we also need the money from the satellite company with the recession." He said. We continued to debate and laugh at each other when the statements got ridiculous. Over all we have a good time and I check his watch and right now it is 11:39 a.m. about three hours since we got in this situation. Why haven't they gotten us out yet?

The elevator feels like it's increasing in temperate and then it hits me. I look over at Suit guy and see a weird expression on his face.

"I just had a thought Suit guy, what if the whole buildings power is out."

"Suit guy?" He gives me a questioning look and shakes his head " Yeah probably."

We then begin to talk about ourselves as the heat escalates. I take the rubber band out of my head and tie my shirt around my body to make a makeshift sports bra. My jeans I roll up and I hear rustling besides me and see Suit guy taking his jacket od and rolling up his sleves. Then Suit guy looks at me and smiles.

"So You want to go out sometime?" He asks.

"Sure do you have a pen and paper?" He checks his suit pocket and comes out with a pen.

"I ccan't seem to find paper. Do you have some?" He asks.

I rummange through my purse and come out with a receipt. "Here ya go. Here's my address pick me up tommorow at 7 p.m." The elevator begins to shift and the lights flicker on.

The elevator begins to groan and we drop a bit before the elevator begins to descend.

"So, I'll see you tommorow." He says.

"Sure see you at 7 p.m."

We undo our makeshift clothes and he unrolls his shirt and puts his jacket back on all before the ding.

_Ding_

_"_Later" I said. I walk outside to see alice with my sign and impatienlt tapping her foot.

"Great you just made it. Where have you been? Never min" Alice hands me my sign just as the speaker comes on.

"Welcome to the stage Governor Edward Cullen." The rest of the hippies began to chant while I was stunned.

_Edward Cullen _as in the Edward that went to Yale? He was Governor to the person I am protesting against. He walked on stage and I was in shock again, Suit guy was _Edward Cullen _well tommorow night was going to get intresting.

**Review**


End file.
